This invention relates to an improved sterilisation, sanitisation and/or decontamination device.
It is a requirement to sterilise and sanitise enclosed spaces, such as kitchen areas and hospital rooms quickly and effectively, to destroy potentially harmful micro-organisms, such as bacteria and viruses, contaminating the air and surfaces there within, in an acceptable timescale.
The biocidal activity of ozone is widely known and appreciated, and it is also known that the provision of ozone in a humid atmosphere increases the biocidal effectiveness.
However, problems associated with the use of ozone as a biocide have been the relatively lengthy post-treatment process to ensure that the environment is safe for returning occupants, the use of potentially environmentally damaging chemicals during the process, the general ineffectiveness of the process package in sanitising the environment, and the overall lack of simplicity in quickly setting up and using the apparatus.
The Applicant's previous application EP 1500404 (Steritrox Limited) and unpublished pending GB Application No.s 0904262.3, 0904264.9, 0904266.4, 0904269.8 and 0904272.2 relate to their methods for decontamination of an environment using the beneficial effect of ozone in a humid atmosphere. Whilst these processes are efficient at providing a sterile environment, it is desirable to provide an apparatus that allows for sufficient humidity levels to be reached within the area to be treated without condensation or puddling of the water vapour. Any condensation of water on surfaces acts as a barrier to the reaction and may also result in a damp room when the treatment has been completed.
The present invention seeks to provide a solution to this problem, in particular to provide a sterilisation, sanitisation and/or decontamination device that provides satisfactory humidity levels with minimal or no condensation of water vapour.